High Tides and Warm Seas
by aDubiousFriend
Summary: Gerita. AU in which Feliciano is a merman, and Ludwig fell into the sea. Fluff. Rated T for Romano and my paranoia.
1. Quite a Fall

**Hello dears! Herein lies my first fanfiction, an idea I just couldn't let go of. I'll update as often as possible. I'm not much of a creative writer, so critique would be really useful! Did a lot of research on sea mammals and human body limits hehe, do enjoy ^^**

It started with a weekend-long fishing trip.

Ludwig was never one for fishing, but Gilbert had insisted he come to the middle of the Mediterranean on a tiny boat with no one but his annoying, self-obsessed older brother for two rainy days. Sadly this was no exaggeration.

When Ludwig tried to weasel his way out of it, Gilbert was as adamant as ever.

"Why don't you take Rodreich or Elizabeta? I have to work this weekend, and those two seem to appreciate your company." Ludwig didn't necessarily have to work, but certainly paperwork was preferable to the rainy forecast of the coming weekend.

"Aw, but West, Roddy has some dumb piano thingy and Liz is up in Vienna to watch him. I would've gone too if it weren't for the cost..." Gilbert drifted off slightly, putting on his best puppy face before continuing, "Besides! You're the awesome me's little _bruder_, and we don't get to do fun bonding stuff at all anymore!"

Ludwig sighed, "Gil, have you even looked at the forecast lately? There's a large rainstorm hitting on Saturday, we'll just get caught up in it and end up stranded!"

His efforts earned him a small sniffle from Gilbert. "But West! Everyone knows fishing is way awesome-r when it rains! The fish can't see us then so we'll catch way more!"

Ludwig grunted, "'Awesome-r' isn't a word."

"So you'll go?!"

"Fine."

* * *

So here they were, settled in a 1970's Thompson inboard, casting off into murky waters with glum skies overhead. Ha. Quite the brotherly-bonding.

Ludwig couldn't help but notice the leather seats were beaten and torn, the propeller rusty, and the floor in deep need of a hose-down. Gilbert would have called him out for OCD, but the whole boat needed to be completely redone.

Trust Gilbert with the rentals. Well.

Ludwig pushed back his straw-blond hair, sighing deeply before curling back down into his seat. Fishing was great. And by that, he meant they'd caught nothing all morning, and Gilbert just insisted they needed to go further from shore. Towards the oncoming storm, he might add.

Two sky-blue eyes surveyed the clouds, a frown forming on his thin lips as Ludwig noticed the darkening sky.

"Hey East!" Calling Gilbert by his nickname never failed to grab his attention, "The storm looks like it's directly overhead, we ought to head back soon!"

Gilbert just laughed, "No way West! Not until I've got something to show!"

Ludwig just sighed, resolving to straighten up and put away his gear anyhow. He knew Gilbert wouldn't allow them to leave until they had caught something, that's just how the _dummkopf_ was. Ludwig figured it would give him some time to think, at least, and the report had said the storm wasn't _too_ bad.

Italy was a beautiful place. Laid back, good food, friendly people... Nothing like their small German home town. It would be so easy to just relax and fall asleep here...the boat's slow rocking certainly didn't help. Ludwig decided nothing too bad would happen if he just shut his eyes for a few minutes...

* * *

Ludwig woke with a start. The boat's gentle rocking had become rough and jolting, and the skies were alive with wind and rain.

"Gilbert!" Ludwig struggled to stand; Why had his brother allowed them to be caught up in this?

"Hold on a sec, Lud! The awesome me has totally got this under control!" His brother yelled back from the steering wheel, knuckles white from his harsh grip. "The shore isn't too far off...I think!"

Ludwig was exasperated at this point; did Gilbert ever think anything through? Pondering on his dense brother would have to wait, they needed to get out of this gale first. He stood up and slowly made his way over to the captain's seat.

A particularly large gust of wind caught Ludwig off balance, and he staggered. His weight caused the boat to rock violently, and Gilbert let out a desperate yelp.

"Ludwig!" Gilbert only used his name when he was serious or scared witless. "Ludwig, please just stay there! I'll get us out, okay?!"

Ludwig straightened up to offer his help, there was no way he could let Gilbert man the boat alone. Then, he lost all trains of coherent thought as the floor seemed to move out from underneath him, and his face made contact with cold water. He struggled briefly, but all too soon, everything went black.

* * *

Feliciano Veneziano Vargas was not your typical mermaid. For starters, he was a male. Then, came the fact that he was about as ditzy as they come. Third, he truly didn't appreciate the sheltered, yet perfectly safe life he lead.

Most mermen felt privileged to live a lifestyle where humans could not touch them. You see, mermen are not at all like the typical-storybook-drop-dead-gorgeous-woman-with-obnoxiously-bright-fish-tails. No, mermen were mammals, through and through. The combination was more closely seal and human, rather than fish. The tail was thick gray blubber, with small fins near the human hips to aid in propulsion and land travel. Not that they could go far on land, but they certainly could pull themselves out to sunbathe or search for food.

There wasn't much magical about them either. A set of humanoid lungs coupled with the ability to hold their breath for absurd lengths of time. The only magical thing was the rumor of "the Wish" that floated amongst the merpeople. It was an old tradition, that stated that at the age of twenty, each merman was granted the ability to make one wish, that represented their truest desire. Since only the truest desires were granted, few had actually seen the wish occur.

Feliciano, for one, held it to be true. He was just over twenty years of age, and had curly copper hair and amber eyes. Most said he was unbearably cute. But he desired something more, something beyond this world of eating fish and sunbathing in the sand, far away from the prying eyes of humans. Feliciano wanted to meet one of these strange human creatures; he wanted to see the world beyond this quiet sandbar where he and his family lived.

There was supposed to be a storm today. Feliciano wasn't fond of foul weather, but it gave him ample opportunity to escape his overprotective Nonno and his _fratello_ Lovino's cruel remarks. He was sure Lovino didn't mean it, he was just always grumpy. Didn't sleep enough, Feliciano thought.

As he tore through the rough waves, Feliciano took note of a strange object up ahead. What had Nonno called them again? Ah yes, a boat! Did that mean there were humans nearby? Feliciano's heart raced with excitement, as he put on a burst of speed, effectively scattering all the nearby fish. _Oops._

Feliciano hung around the small boat for most of the day, disappointed with the lack of activity coming from within. Yes, there were small hooks being thrown about, but they looked sharp and painful. Best to leave those alone. It was relatively quiet for most of the day.

However, once the storm rolled in, angry shouting streamed from up above. Feliciano couldn't make out what was being said, but the vessel tipped dangerously. Oh no, did that mean they were in danger? Feliciano was always told that humans were evil and mean, but he had never met one, and he did hate for anyone to get hurt.

The yelling was soon accompanied by a large splash and a scream. Feliciano was shocked to see a body propelling through the water towards him. Did they find out where he was? Were they mad he was following, and had sent someone to hit him? These nervous thought flew through Feliciano's head, as he tried to think of something to say to the approaching human.

Quite suddenly, the body quit moving and began to sink. Feliciano realized that humans didn't live in the sea, the thing couldn't swim or see underwater! Lovino would have probably hit him for that bout of stupidity, or for not running away, or for even following the boat in the first place. No help seemed to be coming from the boat. Wait, where was that boat?

Feliciano's mind was made up for him, and he jetted over to the man, and pulled his head above water. Oh, what to do, what to do? Lovino and Nonno would kill him if he brought a human back. The man was quite muscular, and therefore heavy. Feliciano resolved to move in the opposite direction of his sandbar, to whatever tiny island he could find.

At long last, there stood out a tiny island, no more than a few square meters, with just a lone tree and small amounts of brush poking through the sand. Carrying the man was exhausting, and Feliciano resolved to just drag him up onto the beach. Exhaustion kicked in, and without much second thought, he curled up next to the man and fell asleep.


	2. Day One

**Hello again! Here is the first actual chapter, hopefully I'm a bit better at writing this one.**

Ludwig awoke slowly as the sun beat down on his lidded eyes. Where was he? He was *attempting to* fish with Gilbert and then... oh. He fell off the boat, he supposed. So he made it to land? Ludwig attempted to sit up, only to find something rather heavy was pinning his chest to the ground. He looked down only to let loose a scream of terror at what he saw there.

Curled up on his lap was the strangest thing he had ever seen. There was what appeared to be the bare upper torso of a petite man, but where his legs should be, there was a thick rubbery column ending in a tail, with two small flippers at the hips. Actually, for a man, his upper body was rather attractive, with curly auburn locks and a thin, feminine frame that seemed to make him almost cute. And then there were his amber eyes, so bright and...Oh _Gott_, he was awake! Ludwig couldn't help but shriek again as the strange creature stared up at him.

"Ah, _mi dispiace signore_! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me I didn't mean to fall asleep on you but I was so tired from carrying you not to say you're heavy but really please don't kill me!" The little man's eyes filled with tears and he started quivering as he hurriedly removed himself from Ludwig's chest.

Ludwig was completely at a loss as to what to say. And really, what was he supposed to say? He had no idea where he was, what had transpired, who or what this little fish-thing was. So he said the only thing that came to mind:

"Are you real?"

The little fish-man stopped blubbering to stare curiously at Ludwig, as if he had asked the stupidest question ever.

"Of course I'm real, ve! Golly I was so worried you would hate me, see, cause I've never met a human before and _fratello_ says all humans are mean and scary and eat mermen for breakfast! But _signore_, you don't seem scary, you seem really nice! Maybe we can be friends, oh yay!"

With that, Ludwig found himself enveloped by the little thing's arms in a tight embrace. He didn't really understand why, but he felt heat rising to his cheeks.

"Oh! But my name is Feliciano Vargas! Haha Lovino would have hit me for being so stupid to forget to introduce myself!"

Ludwig was by this point completely confused. This little thing, this Feliciano, what was he, _and why is he making me feel so strange?_ He couldn't stop the next spout of words from his mouth.

"I-I...I mean... how-how did I get here? A-and what are you? Where are we? W-what's going on?"

Feliciano again looked at him as if those were completely obvious questions.

"Hehe, silly! I'm a merman, y'know? Nonno says you write about us in fairytales! I think that's super cute. You're here cause you fell off your bot and then it left so I brought you here cause Lovino and Nonno would get super angry if I brought you home and I didn't want to see you die!" There seemed to be no end to the constant stream of words emitted from Feliciano's mouth.

"My...bot? What?"

Feliciano's brow furrowed slightly. "Well, at least I think that's what Nonno called them. Or was it a boat? Does boat sound right?"

Ludwig looked on thoughtfully for a moment, before quietly responding, "Yeah, it's called a boat. But that means I'm stranded here, right?" Blue eyes looked up hopefully into amber.

"Y-yeah. I'm sorry! The boat was gone and I didn't know which way it went..."

Ludwig's hopes were crushed. He was so confused right now, and Gilbert had just driven away? And supposing Gilbert started a search party, how was Ludwig supposed to stay alive that long anyway? And then there were the immediate issues, of this Feliciano creature. A merman? Where those really real? He certainly wasn't expecting Feliciano when he thought of mermen. No bright tails, scales or gorgeous woman, although Feliciano certainly was...pretty... in his own way, and seemed more scientifically possible. Absentmindedly, Ludwig began stroking the side of Feliciano's tail. It felt smooth and slippery, like the blubber of a whale or seal.

He was brought back by giggling. "Hehe, that tickles! Oh but _signore_, you never did tell me your name!"

"Oh. Ludwig. Ludwig Beilschmidt." He retracted his hand, cursing himself for doing something so weird.

"Oh yay! That's such a nice name! Can we be friends, please? I've never had many friends before, Lovino says it's cause I talk too much!"

Well, Feliciano certainly was a chatterbox. But really, Ludwig's situation was very bleak at this point. He supposed if he became...friends... with this Feliciano fellow, he might be able to aid Ludwig in finding food or maybe even Gilbert. He certainly didn't have anything to lose.

"O-okay. But just so you know, I've never had any friends before, so I'll likely treat you bad."

_Verdammt_. Why did he say it like that? Oh _Gott_, he hoped he hadn't scared the poor man.

But Feliciano seemed entirely satisfied with that answer, bouncing about as much as his tail would let him. Suddenly, he whipped around with such a speed that Ludwig would have never anticipated from a large sea mammal, and waded up to his hips into the water.

"Oh, but Luddy needs food, si? Don't worry, I'll be right back!" With that, he plunged under the surface and was gone before Ludwig could reply.

_Luddy_? He had a nickname already? He had never really had friends before (and this certainly was a strange choice for his first one) so he didn't really know what to expect. Ludwig sighed and tugged at the collar of his button-up, he supposed he ought to look around for some wood to start a fire.

Standing up, he observed the island for the first time. It was small, just a few square meters, but thankfully there was a bit of brush and a tree near the center. It wasn't great, but at least there was a small form of shelter. Ludwig quickly gathered driftwood and sticks, as well as a few sharp stones he figured would be useful. Luckily, Ludwig happened to be a well researched man, working out often and constantly reading how-to manuals, so it did not take long for a small blaze to be started. Just as Ludwig settled back down, Feliciano popped back up with several fish in his arms, wide eyed as he saw the fire.

"Oh wow, is that a fire?! I've never seen a real one before! Nonno always told us stories, but Lovino says they aren't real!"

Feliciano dropped the fish, transfixed on the fire. His tail and flippers slid his body effortlessly through the sand, mimicking the movements of a serpent. Tentatively, he reached out a hand to touch it. Ludwig's eyes went wide, and before either knew it, Ludwig had pulled Feliciano several feet away from the fire, one hand on his wrist, the other around his waist. Ludwig nearly blushed at the position, but it was far more important to educate his friend on fire for now. Ludwig released Feliciano, and turned to face him.

"You can't touch fire. It will burn you, and your skin will peel off and sting."

Feliciano looked crestfallen. "Oh, but it looks so pretty...I'm sorry, I've just never seen one before. Oh but Ludwig, I got you some fish to eat!" He proclaimed, frantically indicating the dropped pile of fish behind him.

Ludwig was stunned that he was able to catch so many so fast. He supposed if that was your form of food, you'd catch on pretty quickly.

"Ah, _danke_ Feliciano. Have you ever had fish cooked?"

They passed the remainder of the day gutting and cooking the fish over the fire with sticks. Feliciano proclaimed that cooked fish was the best thing he'd ever tasted, and Ludwig almost felt sorry for the little fellow, until he remembered the species difference. Ludwig didn't see any ships pass by, so he did not know if anyone saw his signal. He could only hope Gilbert was out there looking for him.

As night fell, Ludwig retreated to under the tree, trying to get comfortable on the cooling sand. Feliciano looked on for a moment before slithering over, twiddling his thumbs nervously.

"Um...Luddy...C-could I uh...sleep with you? I-I mean um, it will keep you warm and uh... we're f-friends now so..."

Ludwig sat unresponsive for a while, pondering the strange request.

"I-I'm sorry Ludwig. I didn't mean to..." Small tears were forming in the corners of the merman's eyes.

"N-no, Feliciano, it's okay. I mean...if you want to."

With an excited squeal, Feliciano jumped on top of Ludwig, pushing him back down into the sand. Ludwig felt surprisingly contented as he felt the small merman curl around his chest. In a way, he almost felt...loved. Maybe this day was just some weird fantasy of his tired mind, but this felt real enough, and he almost enjoyed it. Almost. He just wouldn't admit it if anyone asked.


	3. This is Actually Happening

**Hallo again! I just wanted to say thank you for the review and views 3 I'm glad people enjoy this, and I'd love to continue it. This chapter has Romano, so sorry for any cursing. Germany in denial is the cutest Germany.**

Ludwig awoke again to find Feliciano in the same position as before, curled on top of his chest, preventing movement. Well. Either this was actually happening, or Ludwig had lost his sanity in the seas. To be honest, Ludwig had thought yesterday was some dream of his subconscious mind**. **While Feliciano's distinct anatomy and functionality appealed to the scientific part of his mind, the rational thought processes determined that such an occurrence was likely to have been documented before, and therefore impossible. Assuming that it was a dream, he let Feliciano do whatever he wished...including sleep on him. Oh. With the reality of his position finally sinking in, Ludwig realized his survival depended upon the aid of this very strange, yet very real creature before him.

_Wasser._ Oh, _Gott_, it must have been nearly two days since he'd drank anything. Ludwig knew enough from his survival manuals to avoid drinking the seawater, the high salt content would cause the water to diffuse out of his cells, effectively dehydrating him, just allowing him to die faster. Perhaps Feliciano might have some container he could use to boil the salt out of the water. It was a long shot, but what choices did he really have?

Gently, Ludwig prodded Feliciano's thin stomach. "Feliciano. Feliciano, please wake up."

Yawning and stretching, amber eyes worked open to stare lazily at the pinned man. Giggling slightly, Feliciano used his tail to roll off Ludwig to the adjacent dune, straightening up his human half. Ludwig's breath caught in his throat a little as he took in the way those copper locks reflected the sun...not that he was attracted or anything, he simply appreciated the aesthetically pleasing qualities of this marine life form. Yes, that was it.

"Ve, Ludwig!" Feliciano's huff brought Ludwig back from his thoughts, "Did you need something?"

"Oh, yes. I was wondering if you had a bowl or pot or something so I could boil some water..."

Feliciano blinked at him curiously. "Why ever would you need to do that? Can't you use the seawater?"

Ludwig ducked his head, he had never been one for social interaction, and Feliciano's innocent mannerisms stifled him.

"Well, there's too much salt in the water for me to drink, but if I boil the water in a covered container, the salt will leave and solidify."

Feliciano's eyes widened in amazement. "Oh wow! Luddy's so smart! Does that mean that water on land has no salt?!"

"Yeah, it's called fresh water..."

Feliciano instantly put his hands on his hips and stuck out his chest, striking a gallant superman pose, before slithering to the water's edge.

"Well don't you worry! Because Nonno likes to collect things that fall off boats, so I bet he has a bowel!"

Ludwig's face flushed bright red at this statement. "Um, Feliciano, it's called a bowl, not a bowel."

_But I'm sure your Nonno has one of those too._

With that being said, Feliciano dived under the sea and rocketed off in the direction of his home sandbar.

Feliciano had been away for a little over two days, not at all an unusual occurrence for the ditzy merman. Nonno always fretted, but Lovino seemed to enjoy the silence, saying it gave him more time to converse with his lovable sea turtle, Antonio. What was up with that anyways? Lovino always seemed annoyed with the turtle's affections, but kept him around anyhow.

At last, Feliciano slid up onto their sandbar, to find only Lovino cuddling his little pet. He let out a girly shriek at Feliciano's approach, hiding the turtle behind his back.

"Hey bastard! Don't sneak up on me like that!" He spat angrily, causing Feliciano to flinch back in fear. "What where you doing out for two days anyway? Nonno had an aneurysm or some shit."

Feliciano quickly covered his face with his hands. "Ah! Lovino I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I just made a new friend is all, please don't hit me!"

Lovino just scoffed. "Ha! Who would ever be friends with a dope like you? And for fuck's sake, put your hands down, I'm not gonna hit you. Yet."

Feliciano stuttered at this question, practically melting under his brother's harsh glare. He couldn't very well tell Lovino about Ludwig, he'd surely prevent Feliciano from seeing Ludwig again, which may very well result in his only friend's death.

"E-eh..._fratello_...he's very nice, see, and he doesn't seem to mind me talking, a-and he's very big and strong, and so you needn't worry, okay?"

Lovino narrowed his eyes, and drew himself forward, hovering condescendingly over Feliciano's face.

"Feli, look at me. Now tell me who this bastard is. As dumb as you are, I care about your safety, okay?"

"No. _Fratello_, he's my friend and please just let me see him again! I promise it'll be okay."

Lovino gripped his shoulders hard, looking directly into Feliciano's eyes. Feliciano could see the concern written all over his brother's face.

"_Fratellino,_ please. At least tell me his name. I care about you, just please."

Lovino's intense gaze left Feliciano's mouth dry, as he stumbled to find the right words to say. Slipping out of his brother's tight grip, he made a beeline for Nonno's collection of human objects. Selecting a pot that he deemed appropriate, he turned back to face his brother.

"His name is Ludwig. Now can I go?"

Lovino's eyes lit up with rage. "Hey! That bastard doesn't sound like anyone we know! And where the fuck do you think you're going with that pot, back to _him_?"

Feliciano waded into the water, turning back to face his brother one more time before diving in.

"Si. It's for boiling water to drink." With that, he was gone under the waves.

Lovino couldn't believe the nerve of his dumb little brother. What could be so bad about his new friend that he didn't want to share? And what the hell was boiling? Why couldn't he just drink the water plain? Unless...

Lovino knew his brother's head was full of fantasies and daydreams, but he sincerely hoped his next insight was false. Only a land creature needed special water to drink. And Feliciano would only be able to communicate with one form of land creature...

"Oh _dio mio_! I better find Nonno fast!"

Meanwhile, Feliciano had already made his way back to Ludwig with his prize. While awaiting Feliciano's return, Ludwig had set himself upon the task of rekindling last night's fire. Ludwig had thanked Feliciano graciously, and quickly set about the task of boiling water while Feliciano scouted out more fish for them to eat. When all was said and done, Ludwig allowed Feliciano a taste of the fresh water.

"Wow! This stuff tastes so funny! It almost doesn't taste like anything at all!"

Ludwig couldn't suppress his blush. Feliciano was just too cute in his innocence..._Wait, cute?!_ Ludwig decided to drown these thoughts with conversation.

"So, ah, Feliciano. What made you decide to help me anyways? I-I mean, weren't you afraid that I would trap you or something?"

Feliciano's gaze rested on Ludwig, and his brow furrowed in concentration.

"Well, I always wanted to meet a human...," Feliciano drifted off, then added quietly, "...and I couldn't let anyone die, especially since you'd been so nice to me..."

Ludwig nearly started at those words. No one had ever called him nice before. Gilbert had always said he had a stick up his ass, and Elizabeta just told him to 'loosen up and meet somebody', while Rodreich insisted that Ludwig ought to be even more proper and cultured. To be honest, he'd never had much contact with other kids through his school career, choosing instead to focus on grades to gain his dream job. At work, he acted he always acted professionally to his colleagues, to leave a good impression. And while he always did, he supposed that this was not the way to make friends.

Did this mean Feliciano was his first true friend? But then why did he feel so strange in his presence, and blush at his innocent statements? Ludwig wasn't sure, but he didn't think friends were supposed to do that to each other. At least Gilbert never blushed around Elizebeta or Rodreich. Ludwig turned to face Feliciano again.

"A-ah, _danke _Feliciano. No one's ever called me nice before." Ludwig could feel the heat rising to his cheeks again.

Feliciano practically squealed with delight, and then threw himself at Ludwig, surrounding him in a huge hug.

"Oh yay! I'm so glad Luddy likes me! Can I sleep with you again?"

_I like him?_ Ludwig may have been looking too far into that, but he felt his heartbeat increase anyhow. He supposed Feliciano just didn't know what he was implying, but sleeping with the merman next to him seemed to be the best option for staying warm through the nights. This time, however, Feliciano aligned himself upon Ludwig's chest so as to pet his thin blond hair, and quietly whispered.

"You're really cute, y'know?"

Ludwig's heart nearly stopped.

**Fluffy stuff up next oh boy! And a meddling Romano. **


	4. und darrum

**And relationship developments oh boy! But seriously, it must be so awkward for Lud at this point. Ahyhoo, enjoy! (Chapter Title is German for "and so")**

Ludwig's heart nearly stopped.

Grabbing Feliciano's slim wrists, he maneuvered the two of them into a sitting position. Searching Feliciano's eyes for something, a signal, anything, he managed to calm himself down enough to speak.

"A-ah, excuse me, but w-what?"

Feliciano just giggled even more at this response.

"You're doing it again, see! You look just like a cute little kid when you blush like that!"

"Excuse me! I most certainly am not blushing!"

But it was certainly relieving to know specifically what Feliciano had meant, and that it was not at all serious. On the other hand, Ludwig felt strangely disappointed with that revelation. Sort of. Perhaps if he hadn't such a dependence on the little merman, he would interpret every action as a gesture of kindness, nothing more. But what did he expect? Feliciano seemed to say whatever came to mind, no second thoughts.

Speaking of his dependence, where was Gilbert? Was Gilbert okay? Was he looking for Ludwig? Such questions were a heavy topic, but ultimately, if no one ever found Ludwig, there was little he could do. He had no clue in which direction land was. Even if he did, no sane person could swim for that long without drinking, and there was not nearly enough material here to build a sufficient raft. And then there was the matter of Feliciano, in any scenario that involved Ludwig's departure...

Ludwig was saved from that topic when Feliciano's voice brought him back from his thought.

"Ludwig, are you okay? You're kinda spacing out."

Feliciano's face was filled with concern, and he held out a hand tentatively close to Ludwig's chin. Ludwig couldn't help but stutter and stammer.

"U-uh, w-well, to be honest, I was thinking about how I am, uh, going to get back home. I mean, not that you're not nice and all! But, um, I have an older brother and he is probably really worried right now."

Feliciano nodded in sympathy. "I have a big brother too! I know he's been really worried that I've been staying out so late these past few days, so I understand."

Ludwig was a bit taken aback by this. Sure, Feliciano seemed to talk about his brother and grandfather often enough, but he was under the impression Feliciano was old enough to live on his own. Perhaps it was a colony-type setup, where they all looked out for each other. Guilt immediately seeped into Ludwig's mind.

"I'm sorry that I kept you away from your brother, if you want to, um, you can go back. I-I mean, I'll be okay."

Feliciano stuck out his limbs, waving them around desperately to illustrate his point. "No, no! I'm so sorry Ludwig! If I was annoying you should have said! Just please let me hang out with you!"

"What? No I-," Ludwig sputtered, "I just mean, if your brother worries so much, you shouldn't let me stop you from visiting him."

Feliciano stopped squirming, and stared up at Ludwig, almost in awe.

"Oh, well, you should have said so! Yay, I can stay and help Luddy!" Feliciano practically danced about at this statement.

"But don't you worry Ludwig! I know your brother must be worried too, so I'll keep an eye out for him!"

Ludwig still couldn't help but feel a bit guilty for keeping Feliciano away from home, after all, he couldn't truly offer the merman much in return for his aid. Ludwig felt compelled enough to vocalize this thought, and Feliciano blinked at him in return.

"Well, I think that just being my friend is good enough! After all, you're really smart and big and strong and nice and you listen to everything I have to say and don't tell me to shut up!"

"But wha-"

Ludwig was cut short by Feliciano placing his hands on his shoulders, staring him in the eye with a look far too serious for anything he was saying.

"Also, Ludwig. Also, I think I really like you. A lot."

Ludwig was rendered truly speechless, for the second time that night. And really, what was he supposed to say to that? 'Oh, it's only been two days, you can't be sure.' That would crush the sensitive little merman. Besides, Ludwig couldn't honestly say he hadn't noticed how strikingly attractive- ahem. Let's just say, Ludwig was quite proud of his regimented thought processes and Feliciano had managed to disrupt that. Quite a bit more that anyone ought to. It wasn't like Ludwig was homophobic, since he himself was unsure about his sexuality. It was mostly the fact that his potential partner had the lower half of a sea mammal that dissuaded Ludwig from responding. At long last, Ludwig managed to pull his thoughts together enough to stammer a reply, the now undeniable emotions heating up his cheeks.

"I, um, I b-believe I like you very much as well."

Needless to say, Feliciano was ecstatic with this response. Ludwig wasn't sure how or if this would work out, but maybe the momentary joy was worth the risk. He just hoped it didn't involve _too_ much more hugging and petting.

The next morning set the two of them in the same scenario as the previous two; Feliciano draped carelessly over Ludwig's chest, tail curled over his legs. However, where the previous two times had seemed tense, an act performed only out of the need to survive, today there sat a new tension in the air; would the tired words of last night carry through?

Feliciano was rather nervous. Oh yes, it was wonderful and all, but perhaps that was the problem. Lovino had always told him no good came from fairytales and happy endings, they just raised your expectations to unrealistic heights. Ludwig might have said he liked Feliciano, but there were two things he feared. One, that Ludwig hadn't really meant it, merely said it to appeal to Feliciano's much needed assistance in finding food. And second, what happened when Ludwig's brother found them? Feliciano recalled that Ludwig had been extremely concerned about this, and it was certainly something that had to happen for Ludwig to stay alive. From what Feliciano had seen, humans were incapable of eating all parts of the fish, meaning they needed some other source of those nutrients. Ludwig would have to leave, and well, Feliciano wouldn't be able to come with him. He would quite literally be a fish out of water, with limited mobility and no way to keep his skin moist. There would have to be some kind of miracle involved, honestly.

And how many times had Lovino told him off for believing in miracles? Speak of the devil...

Ludwig's sudden movement beneath him interrupted his thought processes. As soon as his blue eyes opened, they sparkled with energy and Ludwig gave a little chuckle.

"Are you planning on getting off me?"

"Oh yes, sorry!"

Feliciano rolled cautiously to the side, intent on conversing seriously with Ludwig on these matters. Once they were both situated, Feliciano steeled himself for the possible nightmare.

"Ludwig...last night, when you said you really liked me, did you honestly mean it?"

Ludwig was quite surprised by this, the merman typically avoided serious topics, or so he had noticed from his constant rambling about his home life.

"Well," He began, unsure of how to word this, "I'm kind of confused. B-because I really think I like you, but I don't know if it's okay because, well, um, you're kind of a merman and I'm not."

Feliciano nearly sighed in relief, this was certainly more than he had hoped for.

"But it doesn't bother you that we're both guys?"

"No. My brother likes guys...I think. Well, it's hard to tell anyways because he always hangs out with these two, Rodreich and Elizabeta, but I'm not sure which of the three are actually together. But no, to answer your question. I guess... I'm mainly concerned that I won't be able to see you again when I get back to Germany." Ludwig looked down at his lap, nervous that perhaps he had confessed too much.

But Feliciano mulled over his answer, accepting it before voicing his own concern.

"Actually, I was worried about that too. See, I've never had any friends before, but I know you're going to have to go back home and I can't come because I don't have legs. And then there's _mi fratello_."

"What about him?"

"I don't think he likes humans very much, neither does Nonno really, but I don't think Nonno would mind as much."

Ludwig supposed that made sense, he didn't truly know how his brother or friends would react to a merman, considering they never even knew they existed until now. It just didn't seem like it would work. But there really was no harm in trying, was there? After all, Ludwig had never really met someone who had cared so much about him, or called him cute or nice or anything remotely close. Feliciano seemed to care about his moods, recognized there was a person behind the strict guidelines and by-the-book manner of operation. Perhaps it was because Feliciano too, lacked much social interaction, but he certainly seemed better at it.

With that in mind, Ludwig spoke. "Perhaps you should tell them then. Otherwise, things could become awkward between you at a later date. And perhaps they'll have an idea about what to do."

Feliciano accepted this as the proper thing to do, and after a quick breakfast, he was off yet again, this time with a goal that nearly immobilized him with fear three days ago.

As it just so happens, he was not the only one who had interesting things to tell his Nonno.

"...and then he says this friend can only drink 'boiled water'! Honestly, sometimes I think the kid's fucked up in the head!" Lovino couldn't keep the spite out of his voice, Feliciano had always been the preferred grandson, despite his false visions of grandeur. "Like, you realize that means that the bastard he hangs out with must be a human?!"

Romulus took it all in, sitting quietly and thinking. He had known at some point Feliciano would do something like this, he had only hoped it involved something less dangerous or stupid. Feliciano's head had always been filled with those fairytales, and while it made him happy go lucky and charming, it was honestly quite terrifying to have his grandson associate so easily with danger.

He sighed, "It seems most likely. However, let me confront Feliciano about this. This is a serious matter and I would like to make sure that this isn't just a misunderstanding."

_Oh god, let it be a misunderstanding_. Lovino seemed content with this answer, or at least as content as he could be, and he stalked off without another word. Just as Romulus turned to begin his search, he was met head-on with the subject of interest.

Feliciano paused slightly to catch his breath, before launching off into his tale. "Oh Nonno! I was just looking for you! You see a few days ago, I made this friend and I think I really like him and-"

Romulus silenced him by placing his hand over Feliciano's mouth.

"Feliciano, I need you to answer me honestly. Your...friend, he is a human, isn't he?"

Feliciano fell silent, nervously looking around before answering in a quiet voice.

"Yes, he is."

**Oh! Nearing a climax, how fun. But I will try to get out another chapter real soon, and hopefully make them a bit longer (and maybe better too)**


	5. wir versuchen

**Wir versuchen= we try. And so they begin trying this chapter. Rome tries to be a good grandpa, and Romano tries to be a douche.**

"Yes, he is."

Romulus tried to keep himself calm, clenching and unclenching his fists, _just breathe through your nose, take deep breaths_. He wasn't truly sure if he was terrified or angry, or perhaps a little of both. Feliciano wasn't stupid enough to miss this, it seemed, as his approach became increasingly timid.

"W-well, I was hoping we could maybe talk about t-this..."

Romulus couldn't handle it any longer. He allowed his body to slump forwards, burying his face in his hands.

"Do you know why this is a problem?"

Feliciano was slightly taken aback by this question. In all his years, he had been given many lectures about this type of thing, but never a direct answer as to why it was important.

"N-no, Nonno. You never told me. But you se-"

"Well then allow me to tell you. Have you never wondered where your parents were?"

Feliciano's mouth ran dry. This must be quite serious, as Nonno always stayed far away from this topic. But was making a human friend (or potential lover, he dared to think) truly this dangerous of an event?

"Well your mother, was a mermaid as fair as they come, and for the longest time she lived with me, just as you and Lovino do. When she was just a little older than you, she met a man. I suppose I met him too, great character and all. But a human, nonetheless. She ended up having you two with a fella from up North during the breeding season, but insisted the relationship was never there. She continued to chatter about her human friend, and from that moment on, she became increasingly distant, until one day she simply upped and left. I have no idea what happened, but neither returned to tell me anything. Your father never showed his face either, although I wouldn't have expected anything from a Northerner. So I took you two and moved as far away from shore as I could, so the same thing couldn't happen to you. So while you think it's all good now, and even if your friend is of good quality, I don't want my family torn apart. I don't want to never hear from you an then find out fifty years later that you were torn apart in a research lab."

Feliciano sat very quietly for several moments, before finally voicing his concerns.

"Is that what happened to her?"

Romulus pulled his face up out of his hands long enough to gaze intently into his grandson's eyes.

"Yes. Or at least I believe. Her friend worked as a scientist, at a research facility. I had limited understanding at the time, but I now realize she was manipulated into becoming a test subject of some sort. It's why most mermen keep to themselves. And it's why you ought to think before you act. Because even if your friend is honest, their societies are densely packed, and you would not be safe."

Feliciano couldn't stop the tears that welled up in his eyes. Was Ludwig like this too? Did he just want to bring him on land for fortune and fame, only to abandon him? No, Ludwig was too nice for that. But still, how was he to accomplish their goal of being together now that he knew this? Feliciano felt strongly about this, and the threats of research facilities were not going to deter him.

"Then Nonno, isn't there some way to make a merman grow legs, or a human grow a tail?"

Romulus' eyes widened in surprise. Feliciano was serious about this mess, wasn't he? Maybe he had already lost another one, but perhaps there was a way to hold on to him still. After all, while it hurt to have his grandson fall so hard so fast, it would hurt him more to see his heart broken.

"Well, do you remember..."

* * *

Lovino was furious.

Absolutely livid. And Antonio's insistent snapping at his tail did not help one bit. He had heard the whole thing. And still, after that whole fucking mess, his idiot of a brother wanted to run away with some dumb human bastard. Oh, he most certainly wasn't tracking his brother's trail because it seemed like fun, he wanted to find that bastard and shove a crab up his sorry ass. Ludwig, was it?

For whatever reason, Antonio didn't seem fond of this idea. And honestly, the dumb turtle was probably too happy go lucky for this type of a mission. He probably didn't want to see Lovino whoop someone's ass or his pathetic brother in tears. But Lovino was one hundred percent sure that his brother was diseased in the head, and it would all be for the better once this Ludwig fellow was gone.

His plan for strangling the human and hiding the body was nearly complete when he collided with a cold fiberglass hull.

"Hey! Who the fuck plants a fat hunk of steel right in my way!"

_Well, maybe this was what Antonio was so worked up over_. Certainly it wasn't good that he had run into a human vessel, but perhaps...Feliciano had mentioned the human bastard was stranded, and this would be the perfect opportunity to get him to leave without completely breaking his brother's heart.

"Oi! Is someone down there?" Called out a voice from above, and Lovino smiled inwardly.

"Oh, definitely not! This is just the waves making surprisingly accurate human language noises!"

A white head of hair popped up over the port side.

"Do you need any help?"

"No thanks," Lovino stated smugly, showing off his tail with little care, "I was just wondering if you could help a stranded man by the name of Ludwig."

The white-haired man's eyes went huge when he set his sights on Lovino's tail, displaying shocking red irises.

"W-well, I mean, yes, uh, Ludwig is my _bruder_, b-but, wha-? I-I, um, I mean what are you?! Are you even real?"

Lovino huffed impatiently. "Look, do you want to find your brother or not? Cause my idiot of a _fratellino_ has been helping him, and I'd really like to pick up his trail again before your stinking gas fumes fuck that up too."

"W-well, ja, I guess, but-"

"Good, then let's go already. Just follow me."

The white haired man stared peculiarly after Lovino, before deciding to go against his better judgment and tag along.

* * *

Feliciano couldn't believe his grandfather had so readily agreed to his harebrained scheme. He supposed it had more to do with him meeting and assessing Ludwig than actually doing anything that would be considered helpful. Either way, the two of them were headed back to that tiny island now. Romulus had expressed concerns that Lovino might have done something rash in his fury, and Feliciano's brain couldn't help but entertain the idea. What could Lovino actually do? Perhaps he could find Ludwig, but what then?

Romulus was by no means thrilled with Feliciano's recent developments. Humans were dangerous creatures, and his family was the most important thing to him. But there was common lore floating around the merfolk that could potentially solve all of their problems. If this Ludwig fellow was quite as honest as Feliciano described, then he would readily comply. If not, well, things could get messy.

The tale followed along the lines of the parallel evolution of humans and mermen, with the differences between the two species at first being slight. Eventually, mermen slipped into the seas, while men developed advanced cities and technology. While humans developed at an alarming rate, mermen did not need to as a result of the shallow, warm waters they typically resided in. On occasion, when the species would collide, it was always the mermen at the disadvantage. To counteract this, the mermen appealed to an ancient wizard, Arthur Kirkland, to aid in their case. Legend stated that he had an affair with a merman, leading to the use of black magic to give his partner legs. The newly turned human wished to keep his brethren safe, and it was said that the two worked until the end of their lives to grant a single wish to any merman who truly needed it. It was a romantic, happily ending tale that seemed highly unlikely, but Romulus decided that it was worth a shot, since there was no legitimate way for a human and a merman to maintain a relation ship otherwise. He wasn't even sure how you were supposed to activate such a power, but Feliciano's happiness was worth trying.

Feliciano, on the other hand, had eaten the story up. He wanted so badly for such a thing to occur, either for him to sprout legs, or Ludwig a tail. He had always believed in the silly tales Nonno told him, because if he didn't, where was the joy in life? He would just grow up and grow old on this sandbar, living his life like any mindless fish did. Feliciano wasn't really sure how to address this wish-business, but something in his gut told him this was the correct thing to do.

When they arrived at the tiny island, Feliciano was horrified to find they weren't the only ones. Lovino rolled up smoothly onto the beach, wearing an expression that Feliciano could only describe as self-satisfied, and almost sadistic. Not far behind him, followed the same ragtag boat Feliciano had been following not too many days ago. Not yet!

With a strangled cry of "Ludwig!", Feliciano launched himself at the man, nearly bowling him over as he stood to observe the incoming vessel. Not wasting any time, he yelled out nearly everything that came to mind.

"Ve, Ludwig! I went and I told Nonno and he said he might be able to help, cause you see, there's this old story that might be true, and I really need it to be! Because I really wish I had legs so I could go with you! Please don't leave just yet!"

Ludwig was rather unprepared for the sobbing heap that was Feliciano. Tentatively, he placed a hand on Feliciano's back, gently rubbing circles into the small of his back in an attempt to calm him down. In response, Feliciano's tail curled around Ludwig's back, and he buried his face into Ludwig's shoulder, as if holding on for dear life. Ludwig's face flushed immediately, both from the contact and from the fact that Feliciano's brother and grandfather were both right there, with Gilbert no doubt off to the side.

As if things couldn't get any more awkward, Ludwig was soon left with a limp body in hand, as Feliciano slipped out of consciousness with a painful squeal.

**Mhm. Fun. So yeaaah, I didn't want to have magical stuff at first, but it wouldn't realistically work out so! I took advantage of the fact this is a fantasy AU. Hope you all don't mind ^^ Conclusion coming up really soon.**


	6. Fin

**Ending stuff wow! Again, sorry if magic isn't your cup of tea. (waggles five pairs of eyebrows)**

Ludwig clasped desperately at Feliciano's back, trying to adjust the body into a securer position. Well, things certainly couldn't get any more awkward, considering he was holding an unconscious merman bridal-style in front of his annoying older brother and two other mermen he had never met. Life sure was convenient when it came to the public embarrassment sector. After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, Gilbert rushed forward to greet Ludwig.

It really wasn't fair of him to try and envelop Ludwig in a hug, because he certainly wasn't dropping Feliciano's body onto the sand, or even adjusting his arms for that matter. Gilbert then broke the accursed silence in a rush.

"Oh my god Ludwig! I'm so glad you're okay! I really have no idea what's going on, but please tell me I've actually found you!"

When Ludwig finally regained the ability to speak, he cleared his throat and politely asked, "Uh, perhaps we ought to sit down and talk this through?" Ludwig indicated towards Lovino and Romulus, who up until this point, had been standing rather awkwardly off to the side.

The awkward little group congregated around Ludwig, who had yet to relinquish any of his grasp on Feliciano. Once everyone was comfortably positioned, it was painfully clear to Ludwig that no one was willing to start conversing on their situation, each still stunned for their own reasons. Ludwig wasn't really sure who to address first, but it was best to introduce themselves, at least.

Turning towards the older of the two mermen, Ludwig slipped his hand out from Feliciano's lower body to extend in a gesture of friendship. "Uh, well I'm Ludwig Beilschmidt, and this is my brother Gilbert," he stated rather nervously, indicating towards the albino seated next to him.

Warily, the merman eyed the hand before finally taking it. "Romulus Vargas, and this is Lovino, my grandson. It would appear you have already met my other, Feliciano. He seems to have taken a liking to you." Beneath the friendly facade, Romulus' eyes were like that of a vulture's, and his words carefully guarded.

Ludwig couldn't help but squirm under the intense scrutiny of Romulus' gaze. But for now, he threw that thought away, as there were more important things to be speaking about. Like Feliciano, for instance. He had hardly moved at all, although distressed murmurs seemed to slip out from between his lips every so often.

"A-ah, um, I apologize but, speaking of Feliciano, ah..." Ludwig coughed slightly, suddenly very aware of how he had been holding Feliciano in front of his relatives and Gilbert.

It was then that Lovino decided to butt in. "Yeah, speaking of Feli, what the fuck did you do to him, you bastard? He just went out cold! Not to mention you're all he seems to care about now! How dare you pollute my innocent little brother's mind!"

Gilbert took this as an invitation to speak, "Wow, looks like someone needs a glass of calm-the-fuck-down. Maybe you and your pet tortoise need to speed things up a bit, eh?"

Lovino was up, fists at the ready at that statement. "You little shit! I haven't even said anything to you! But maybe your ego needs some reworking, now that I have to see your ugly inner self or whatever you pansies call it!"

With that, Gilbert and Lovino were at each other's throats, with no end to the brawl in sight. Ludwig sighed and turned back to Romulus, it wasn't like those two had anything productive to add anyhow.

Romulus raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Always quick to get into fights, Lovino is. Is your brother much the same?"

Surprised by this question, of all things to ask, Ludwig took a moment to reply, "Yes, he can be. But despite his rancorous behavior, he's still my brother, and he has a good heart."

The tension seemed to melt as they slipped into such casual conversation, and Ludwig noted with dismay that he had been running his fingers through Feliciano's hair. Quickly he removed his hand, and was rather surprised when he looked up to see Romulus smiling kindly at him.

"Rather endearing when he sleeps, no?"

Ludwig felt the blush rising to his cheeks yet again. "U-uh, ja..."

Romulus' moment ended as suddenly as it had begun. The smile was soon replaced by a small grimace, and a hand moved to rest heavily on Ludwig's shoulder. The intense gaze returned, only this time, the gaze was less scrutinizing and more the look of one who had Romulus' words were carefully chosen, each rung forth like a decree from the Caesar something serious to say.

himself. "I can see that you too, care for him deeply. Perhaps to a depth that you do not understand yourself. It pains me greatly to see him go, but yours was a match made in heaven, it seems, as I have not seen him nearly this attached to any maiden he knew for years. And your personality certainly does not seem the type to forego such emotion."

As Ludwig met Romulus' eyes, his brain finally caught up with the words that fell forth from the tightly draw lips. Shaking his head at the revelation, he couldn't bring himself to admit to it, but certainly he couldn't deny it. And what was this? Romulus saying he was letting his grandson go, and yet didn't he realize how very impossible it was for Feliciano on land? Hadn't it been one of Feliciano's main concerns, that he could not move on land, or that the laws that bound the land would catch up with him in his vulnerable state? With this last thought, Ludwig drew Feliciano's body into a tight hug, wrapping his other arm protectively back over Feliciano's legs.

Wait. Legs. Breathing quite heavily now, Ludwig looked down to find he had a nude, yet most certainly human version of Feliciano Vargas curled into his lap. Ah, well. Silently, he raised his head to look confusedly at Romulus, only to be met with a wistful smile. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt, he threw it over Feliciano's' body hastily, leaving him in his black work-out tank.

It didn't really make sense, at any level. Yet Romulus seemed to be expecting it with a sad hum of acceptance, and Ludwig supposed as a merman, your expectations were set on a different level, so perhaps this wasn't as much of a struggle for him to believe. Lovino and Gilbert had stopped throttling each other by this point, leaning over Romulus' shoulder to see what the awkward break in conversation was for.

Gilbert's jaw dropped, and Lovino let out a sputtering whine. Gilbert was the first of the four to say anything on Feliciano's condition.

"Didn't the little dude have one of them tail thingies before, or am I just really drunk and this whole thing is a dumb dream?"

Lovino was too busy observing his younger brother to make any snarky comments at that statement. "B-but how, I mean, what?! How is that even possible?!"

Romulus turned his gaze to each of the three bewildered men in turn, observing them silently before raising his voice to speak. "I think, perhaps, that Feliciano believed more than any of us in his fairy-tales and folklore, and it would seem our good fellow has been justly rewarded, with a wish."

Lovino rolled his eyes at this. "Right, that sappy gay wizard story, is that what we're supposed to believe? Hah, I'd be willing to bet you there never even was an Arthur Kirkland. There's got to be a more logical explanation to this!"

As the two bickered about this and that legend or tale, Ludwig felt Feliciano's body stir slightly in his arms. Two amber eyes popped open excitedly, and a small squeal of delight was heard as Feliciano was met with the sight of concerned blue eyes oh so close to his face. Without so much as a second thought, Feliciano wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, connecting their lips in one smooth motion. Blue eyes widened in surprise, but gently leaned into the kiss, giving way to a fiery dance of passion previously unknown to either man. Something about this just felt right, the moment felt as though all of perfection had found its way into one seemingly simple action, sealing an unspoken promise of devotion and the purest love. Both broke away in a flurry of pants, red staining both cheeks, the two would have barely been able to stand had they not been sitting in the soft, warm sand.

Ludwig noticed immediately that all present were staring, and wasted no time in burying his face into Feliciano's shoulder in embarrassment. Gilbert would never let him live this down, and Lovino looked practically ready to burst with anger. Romulus simply looked on with his knowing gaze, the wistful smile gracing his lips once again.

Gilbert whooped and whistled from beyond the pair. "Alright West! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Feliciano took the opportunity to wriggle out of Ludwig's immobile arms, though his movements where rather forceful and choppy. Clutching Ludwig's shoulder like a lifeline, Feliciano shakily brought himself to stand upon his new feet. This displayed to all parties present that he was indeed not wearing any pants, earning a few cat-calls from Gilbert and an angry scolding from Lovino.

"Feliciano! Put that thing away, have you no decency?!"

Feliciano's hands instantly went to cover himself, only for him to lose balance and crash back down into Ludwig's lap. At this, Ludwig seemed to awaken from his frozen state, and carefully gripping Feliciano's upper arms, he pulled the two of them into a standing position.

"A-ah, _bruder_, would you happen to have a spare set of clothes?"

As it turns out, Gilbert did have a spare set of Ludwig's clothes, but they were ridiculously huge on Feliciano, earning a few more giggles from Gilbert. Well, at least he was covered now. Once that was settled, there was a time where Feliciano discovered the functionality of legs (which involved a bit too much running and hopping about for a normal person, in Lovino's opinion), before settling back down into Ludwig's lap as the five discussed what would occur next.

Romulus had said himself that he was more than willing to see Feliciano off if that was what he truly desired, but Ludwig was still unsure. Lovino seemed royally pissed about nearly every topic that was run by him, so soon all gave up trying to speak civilly with him. Feliciano was now included in the conversation, however, and this seemed to resign Lovino into silent acceptance of his brother's choice. Gilbert was as helpful as ever, lacing nearly every comment with 'you two lovebirds' or something equivalent. Certainly, the tension from earlier had dissipated, and Ludwig felt less scrutinized by the older merman.

"A-and you're sure that you're okay with this?" Ludwig couldn't keep the hopeful edge out of his voice. While he felt guilty about splitting the family apart, there was nothing he wanted more than to bring Feliciano back with him.

Romulus gave him the first truly warm smile he had seen all day, before softly replying, "Of course. Everyone deserves to be happy, and you two belong, it seems. I would not be one to ruin that for you. So long as you come visit me, alright?"

With matters settled and a conflict successfully avoided, the group continued to chatter aimlessly through the rest of the day, exchanging stories and tales from the past. Lovino finally came out of his mood long enough to at least wish his brother well, but remained irritable for most of the time. At last, Gilbert said they ought to head out soon, before the sun went down completely, since it was dangerous to operate the boat at night. They said their final goodbyes, and the stress of the day finally unwound.

Ludwig and Feliciano sat, hand in hand, in the backseat, the boat moving slowly towards a newer, happier life. Together. Maybe that was all they needed.

**/rolls away to find better writing skills**

**but yay cuties and happy endings so. um. ja. _You'll be seeing me around the Gerita tag, I__ guess._**


End file.
